Generic cabling system provides modularized and flexible channels for information transmission within or between buildings. It not only connects audio, data, image devices, information exchange devices and other information management systems with each other, but also connects such devices to external communication network. It also includes all the cables between the wiring network or telecommunication circuitry outside the buildings and application system devices, and related connection elements. Generic cabling system consists of various kinds and types of elements, including transmission media, related connection hardware (e.g. distribution frame, connector, socket, plug, adapter), electrical protection equipments and so on, which elements can serve to construct various wiring sub-systems and have their own specific usage. In addition, these elements are easy to install and can be updated smoothly according to the varying requirement.
However, with time going by and the change of network application, it is believed that cabling system is the base of intelligent design, which is closely related with information network and focuses on building up the multimedia integrated network, such as telephone, data, text, image transmission and so on. The performance gradation and criterion of the cabling system are continuously improved and updated along with the development of network communication technology, and at present the performance gradation mainly involves CAT 5E (100 MHz) cable, CAT 6 (250 MHz) cable and optical fiber.
CAT 6 (250 MHz) cable is becoming the mainstream product in the generic cabling market, which is generally of the shielded and unshielded type.
As shown in FIG. 1, more than 90% of the CAT 6 cables in prior art are manufactured employing a cross-shaped separator as the filler in the cable.
In FIG. 1, it shows a core 2, and a shield layer 1 between the core 2 and a jacket (not shown), or a jacket 1; inside the core 2, it is provided with four conductor sets (twisted pairs) 3 each consisting of a pair of conductors (wires) 21, insulating layers 22 covering the conductors, and a cross-shaped separator 23 among the four twisted pairs 3.
As shown in FIG. 2, a minority of the CAT 6 cables in prior art are manufactured employing a flat-strip separator as the filler in the cable.
In FIG. 2, it shows a core 2, and a shield layer 1 between the core 2 and a jacket (not shown), or a jacket 1; inside the core 2, it is provided with four conductor sets (twisted pairs) 3 each consisting of a pair of conductors 21, insulating layers 22 covering the conductors, and a flat-strip separator 23 among the four twisted pairs 3.
However, the filler solutions as described above inevitably present following unresolved technical problems:
As for the ordinary cross-shaped separator: the cable is large in wire diameter, not flexible enough (exhibiting an inherent stiffness caused by the cross), and unable to be packaged using the cross-spool winding system (Reelex), which renders difficulty in packaging and transporting;
As for the flat-strip separator: the cable is small in wire diameter and flexible, but unstable in structure, and also unable to be packaged using the cross-spool winding system (Reelex), which renders difficulty in packaging and transporting and unreliability in installation.